Recently, there have been placed on the market many information processing devices as exemplified by portable terminals on which a display having a touch panel function is mounted.
Moreover, technology has been recently developed which can vary the sensitivity of the touch sensor of a touch panel to distinguish between touch operations by a bare hand and touch operations by a gloved hand (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).